


whole once again

by hushsee



Series: vurizen adventures [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Selfcest, Urizen agenda, i guess, sparda is mentioned in a memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushsee/pseuds/hushsee
Summary: V and Urizen having a moment before going back as one whole, well mostly V having a moment. Urizen is just like kinda lying there.





	whole once again

**Author's Note:**

> Based on wonderful chats about V and Urizen from the bottom vergil server. Ahh i love our canon selfcest that is VUrizen.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoyed. Unbetaed as always.

“More power…” His other side cried out weakly as V sat on top of him. 

“I know... we are one and the same, you and I,” he said. He did know. Of course, he did. Urizen was him, he was Urizen and they were meant to be one, not separated like this. They were not meant to be Urizen or V, but to be Vergil. 

_V remembered a memory, a past memory of the past. Vergil was sitting in Sparta’s lap, holding the Yamato in his hand. Sparta had just told him what the Yamato was meant to do. Vergil was quiet, stroking the sword in his hand before looking up at his father._

_“Father, if one was to separate man from demon, what would happen?”_

_This time, Sparda was quiet before he reached up and stroked Vergil’s head._

_“Two halves that are not supposed to be two will vanish if they are not one again.”_

_Vergil didn’t say anything, but Sparda knew. He knew his son well; he put his arm around Vergil’s small body and pulled him closer into his embrace._

_“I hope things never get so hard that you would separate yourself, Vergil.”_

The day, he and Urizen became two. V knew. It was all just to end everything. To end Vergil once and for good, but he didn’t want to die. That day, he cried. He really didn’t want to die, deep inside. He didn’t want to end everything. As his demon side disappeared from his sight, he could slightly feel the same feeling from him even if more hidden, but of course, he felt the most of it. He was Vergil’s humanity after all. It had been a while since he cried.

As he sat on top of his other half, he wanted to become one again and he knew his other half felt the same.

Even if Urizen was weak right now and even though he couldn’t fight V off, he could kill V because he was still stronger than V. They could end themselves right there, but Urizen didn’t. He looked at V and V looked back at him. V knew his half, even if Urizen doesn’t want to admit it. He won’t admit it after all; he is that side of Vergil. That side of Vergil that is scared, even if he would never admit it. The side of that hid himself in a tall tower, hide himself behind his want of power and the shield of coldness and the act of pretending he don’t care, his mental fragile side. It is really quite ironic that the demon half is the more mentally fragile side.

But they shared one feeling. Power. The wanting of power to reconnect everything. The power to protect themselves from hurting anymore. 

V sitting there, he could feel their forced split souls reaching for each other, wanting to be part of each other again. _To become whole again._ They have indeed lost each other, but not completely, they found each other again and can be one again.

V shakily lifted the cane and he could see Urizen’s many eyes slowly closing. He was giving himself up to V, knowing this was the last chance. The only chance they have left to be one again or disappear forever.

 _I will love you and eventually you will admit you love me_ , V thought in his mind and Urizen’s main eyes twitched. He could hear V, of course, he could.

They will love each other. They will love themselves even if it will take time. Vergil will learn to love himself.

 _“Do it,”_ Urizen said with a hiss, forcing out those words, but his voice was soft and only for V to hear. It was meant only for his other half.

“While thy branches mixed with mine...

V lifted the cane higher.

...and our roots together joined.”

V could hear someone running towards them. He was sure it was Dante. He probably realized, but he was too late. V stabbed down the cane with his remaining strength into Urizen’s chest. There was a burst of light and V closed his eyes as he pierced Urizen deeper, putting his whole cane inside until their body was touching and their souls mixing once again with each other.

And then they were whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably going to most serious of their adventures. Every other ficlets I planned in my head is just pure fun.


End file.
